Welcome to Auradon (Carlos de Vil)
by HezaSaitou
Summary: Life is good in the United States of Auradon. No poison apples. No spells. No evil. But how will life change when the children of the baddest villains are invited to live in Auradon? Will life stay good or will it turn into a nightmare? Carlos x OC (Friendship for this book. Romance for the sequel.)
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time long, long ago...well more like twenty years ago...Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically anyone 'evil,' and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. No way out. Or so we all thought._

 _Hang on, you're about to read my story, but first, let me introduce myself. My name is Anna. I am the adopted daughter of Queen Belle and King Beast. Yes, you read right. Adopted. Let me explain. You see, one night, sixteen years ago, I was found on the stone steps of Beast's/dad's castle, and without a second thought, mom and dad adopted me making me Princess Anna of Auradon. Well, enough about me, let's get on with the story._


	2. Character Description

Name: Anna

Age: 16

Hair: Layered, shoulder length; Honey-Blonde

Eyes: Hazel-Blue

Skin: Fair

Height: Same as Mal

Personality: Friendly, Caring, Clumsy, Believes in second chances like Ben, Observant


	3. Ben's Proclamation

I chuckled behind my book as Lumiere measured Ben for his coronation suit. Lumiere kept having to turn Ben's head so he could get the proper measurements.

Ben gave me a small glare, "I don't know why you're laughing. You're next."

My smile dropped. Ben snickered at me before looking back outside making Lumiere sigh in frustration. I knew he was looking at the Isle. It was all he could think and talk about nowadays. Sometimes I found myself staring at the island. It was heartbreaking thinking about all those children being punished for their parents choices. Hopefully, mom and dad will agree to Ben's proclamation.

"Okay," Lumiere said bringing me out of my thoughts, "Prince Ben, you are done," he turned to me, "Princess Anna, will you please take your brother's place."

I handed Ben my book as we swapped places. I groaned silently as Lumiere began moving my arms up and down to measure them.

Ben laughed as he looked through my book, "you're reading this again? You've already read it like a hundred times."

"Well it's my favorite," I pouted, "and I've only read it sixty-four times."

"Still," he place my book on the table beside him, "all it is is a collection of love stories."

"Love stories?"

Ben and I looked at the door to see mom and dad.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading about love," dad asked.

"I'm sixteen, dad," I said as Lumiere practical choked me with his measuring tape, "Ben's sixteen too, and he's going to be king next month."

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be thinking about love," dad looked at Ben, "let alone be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two."

Mom scoffed, "uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"Ah well, it was either you or a teapot," dad joked giving me and Ben a wink. Ben and I snorted as mom glared at him. Dad smiled at her, "kidding."

"Mom, dad...," Ben said getting their attention, "I've chosen my first official proclamation," he took a deep breath, "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon," mom and dad's jaws dropped as Ben continued, "everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

Dad pointed towards the Isle, "the children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?"

Ben looked dad in the eye, "we start out with a few at first, only ones who need our help the most," mom nodded her head slightly making Ben smile, "I've already chosen them."

Dad took a step towards Ben, "Have you?"

Ben's smile dropped.

Mom placed her hand on dad's arm, "I gave you a second chance," she turned to Ben, "who are their parents?"

I gulped, 'here we go.'

Ben straightened slightly, "Cruella de Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen," he paused and looked at me. I gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back at our parents, "and Maleficent."

"Maleficent," dad roared.

Lumiere jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly left the room.

Dad glared at Ben, "she is the worst villain in the land!"

I walked forward to stand beside Ben, "dad, just hear him out."

"I won't hear of it," dad turned his glare to me, "how can you agree with this? They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent," I argued.

Ben nodded, "yeah, don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Dad looked at mom then back at us. He sighed, "I suppose their children are innocent."

Ben and I smiled at each other.

Mom placed a hand on our shoulders, "Well done." She kissed my forehead, "please continue to support your brother."

I nodded, "of course."

She gave us a smile before leaving with dad.

Ben and I gazed out towards the Isle.

"Why do I feel like that was the easy part," Ben chuckled keeping his eyes on the island.

"Oh come on, this is going to be a piece of cake," I looked at Ben, "right?"

He looked at me, "yeah. Piece of cake."

"Oh, speak of which, I have a great idea."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "okay?"

I smiled, "what do you say to filling the limo that picks them up with every kind of candy?"


	4. Good Morning

I laid awake as sunlight stretched across my room. I didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. The kids from the Isle were coming to Auradon today, and I was scared. Not of them. I was scared that the other students at Auradon Prep won't accept them. Of course Ben and I will meet the VKs halfway, but it won't amount to much if the everyone else doesn't do their part in making them feel welcome.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that my dog, Dude, started to wake up. He brought me out of my thoughts by liking my face.

I smiled at him, "Good morning, Dude," I ran my fingers through his soft, brown fur, "did you sleep well," he gave me a small whimper and laid his head on my chest, "yeah, I couldn't sleep well either," I sat up making Dude stand up and stretch, "Are you to meet the VKs?"

Dude wagged his tail and barked

I smiled at him before getting out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple blue dress that went to my knees. I brushed the tangles out of my hair and put my locks in a low ponytail, like mom use to wear her hair. I don't wear make-up unless mom made me, and luckily, she wasn't making me today. I slipped on my blue flats and grabbed Dude's collar and leash.

"Ready to go for a walk?"

Dude leaped from my bed and ran to the door. I laughed as I put his collar on him and opened the door of my dormroom. Ben and I lived in the dorms during the school year. The only difference between our rooms and the other students' is no roomate.

Dude and I almost got to the front door of the school when Ben's 'girlfriend,' Audrey, appeared in front of us. I silently groaned, but still gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Audrey."

"Good morning, Anna," she gave me one of her fake smiles, "what are you doing?"

I motioned to Dude, who was sitting patiently, "just taking Dude out for a walk."

She looked at Dude wrinkling her nose in disgust but kept her fake smile, "can't you just get a servant to do that," she looked me up and down, "that way you can get ready for today."

"I am ready."

"Oh, you are?"

I nodded, "yes, I am. And I like taking Dude for walks."

"You do?"

"Yes, Audrey. I do," I walked Dude around her, "Now if you will please excuse us, Dude has a date with a tree."

As Dude and I walked out the door, I heard Audrey squeal, "EW!"

I took Dude to the edge of the woods before letting him loose.

"Stay close, okay Dude?"

He barked before running into the tree line. I sat down on a patch of grass and closed my eyes. I listened as the birds began their morning melodies. It was so peaceful. It felt like all my worries and problems washed away with every note. I could sit the for hours, but I had to be at the front of the school before the VKS arrived. I sat there for a few more minutes before standing.

"Dude! Come on boy," I yelled smoothing down my dress.

Dude raced out of the woods with a stick in his mouth.

I giggled, "I'm sorry, Dude. We can't play today, but I promise we'll play until you drop tomorrow."

Dude dropped the stick, allowing me to put his collar and leash on him. As soon as we got back, I put Dude in my dorm, then met Ben outside in front of our dad's statue.

Everyone was there with welcome banners. I smiled. So far we were off to a good start. Audrey and Fairy Godmother, or FG as we students called her, joined Ben and I as the school band set up in front of us.

One of the guards that 'secretly' guards Ben and I at school walked up to us, "The jackals have landed."

Ben smiled, "Thank you, Randall."

Randall bowed to us and walked away.

"Are you excited to meet them," Ben asked me.

I was about to answer him when Audrey latched onto Ben's arm.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Bennyboo," she gave him a fake pout, "you know my fair skin burns easily in the sun."

I mentally rolled my eyes. What Ben sees in her, I will never know.

Ben smiled at her, softly pulling his arm away, "they'll be here any second," he looked towards the school gates, "look they're pulling up now."

I watched as the limo drove towards us.

'Here we go.'


	5. First Impressions

The band started playing the school song as the limo stopped in front of them. Aaron, the limo driver, got out and opened the back door. I heard a scream, and the band abruptly stopped. I looked around the band to see two boys fighting over a...towel? The smaller one of the two was on the ground, while the other stood over him with his foot on the smaller one's stomach.

The one on the ground was slender with fair skin, and it looked like his face was covered in freckles. He wore a red sleeved, black-and-white leather coat with fur around the collar that matched his hair with matching shorts and brown boots.

'He must be Cruella de Vil's son, Carlos.'

The other boy was more muscular. He had long, dark brown hair that spilled out from under a red beanie. He wore a purple-and-brown, blue-and-yellow leather vest with matching pants and black heavy boots. His arms were full with items from the limo.

'He's defiantly Jay, Jafar's son.'

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop," Carlos screamed at Jay, "you got everything else. Why do you want whatever this is?"

Jay pulled on the towel, "cause you want it!"

As the boys fought, two girls walked over them as they got out of the limo.

One girl had long, slightly curly, dark blue hair with a little braid above her forebead. She wore a matching dark blue, leather dress that stopped mid-thigh with black-and-white leggings and black heeled boots. She also wore a dark blue, leather poncho-like jacket.

'Judging by her ruby, apple-shaped necklace, she is the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie.'

The other girl hand short, wavy, dark purple hair. She wore a purple-and-magenta leather moto jacket with a green patch on her left shoulder. She also wore matching ripped jeans with black boots.

'She has got to be Maleficent's daughter, Mal.'

Mal rolled her eyes at the boys, "guys, guys, GUYS! We have an audience."

The band parted so FG, Audrey, Ben and I greet the VKs.

Jay and Carlos stopped fighting and looked at us.

Jay smiled, "just cleaning up," he yanked Carlos up, "get up."

"Leave it like you found it," FG sang with a smile before turning serious, "and by that I mean leave it."

Jay's smile dropped. He huffed as he threw everything in his arms into the limo, and then snatched the towel out of Carlos' hand before throwing it in the limo, too. Aaron closed the door, then retrieved the VKs' bags from the trunk.

I almost busted out laughing when Jay walked up to Audrey with a flirtatious smirk.

"Hello foxy. The name's...Jay."

Audrey gave him a fake smile as she wrinkled her nose like she did at Dude this morning.

FG put herself between them, facing Jay, "Welcome to Auradon Prep," Jay's smirk dropped, "I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother," Mal asked as Jay returned to her side, "as in "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?"

FG nodded, "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it."

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere," Mal laughed, "with that sparkly wand and warm smile," she clapped her hands together, "and that sparkling wand."

FG smiled, "that was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past," she waved her hands in front of her face, "or you'll miss the future."

Ben stepped forward, "it's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey giggled, "soon to be king."

Evie walked up to Ben and bow slightly with a smile, "you had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

Audrey wrinkled her nose, "the Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

I felt bad as Evie's smile dropped. I had to say something.

"Actually Audry," everyone's eyes turned to me, "the Evil Queen married a king, Snow White's father, which makes her a queen, and that makes Evie a princess, as well as Snow White's step sister," I gave Evie a smile, "so welcome, Princess."

I felt Audrey's glare as Evie returned my smile with a bright smile of her own and a slight bow.

Ben laughed nervously, "this is my sister, Anna, and this is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey," Audrey grabbed Ben's hand, "his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?"

"Ben, Anna and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow," FG said before she subtly pulled Ben and Audrey's hands apart, "the doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

The VKs lightly laughed at FG's joke. She gave them one last smile before walking away with the band trailing behind her.

Ben smiled at the four for a few seconds, before beginning his welcoming speech.

"It is so, so good to finally me...," Ben went to shake Jay's hand, but Jay hit him in the chest with his fist instead, "...meet you all," he shook Mal's hand, lingering for a few seconds before going to Carlos. "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history...," after Ben shook Carlos' hand, he licked his finger, "...is that chocolate?"

I chuckled and handed Carlos my pocket handkerchief, "here."

He slowly took it, "thanks."

I smiled at him as Ben shook Evie's hand, continuing his speech, "...as the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal joked.

Ben smiled at her, "a little over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression."

They shared a laugh, but of course, Audrey had to ruin the moment.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents  
and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..."

"Beauty," Mal nodded, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey shrugged, "water under the bridge."

"Totes."

Mal and Audrey shared a fake laugh, ending it with a long sigh.

Ben laughed nervously before clapping his hands together, "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah," Audrey linked arms with Ben as he began the tour, "Auradon Prep, originally built  
over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by mine and Anna's father when he became king."

Ben stopped beside our father's statue. He clapped his hands twice making the statue morph from man to beast. This caused Carlos to scream and jump into Jay's arms, who didn't look very amused.

I walked to them and placed my hand on Carlos' arm, " Carlos, It's okay. Mine and Ben's father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

I dropped my hand as Jay dropped Carlos. Ben led us towards the front door, but Carlos stayed, staring at the statue. I turned towards him to see him clapping his hands. Of course, nothing happened.

I laughed, "come on, Carlos. Let's catch up."

We quickly caught up to the others in the front lobby. I walked up and stood beside Ben, facing the VKs.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon," Mal asked, "like wands and things like that?"

Ben nodded, "yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happened to be kings and queens."

"That's true," Audrey said putting Ben's arm over her shoulders, "our royal blood goes back hundreds of years. Well, except her's," she motioned her hand towards me.

The VKs looked at me confused. Luckily, Ben spotted Douglas walking down the lobby stairs towards us.

"Doug," he called moving away from Audrey, "Doug, come down," Doug stopped beside Ben, who put his hand on Doug's shoulder, "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules, and Anna is going to show you the rest of the dorms," he looked at Mal, "I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..."

"Ask Anna or Doug," Audrey interrupted before she and Mal shared another fake laugh.

Ben let out another nervous chuckle before leading Audrey away.

Doug gave the VKs a small wave, "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...," his eyes landed on Evie, "...heigh-ho."

Evie walked up to Doug, twirling a lock of her head, "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter."

Doug blinked a few times before looking down at the papers in his hand, "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already...," he started to get nervous when Mal looked over his shoulder, "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal laughed, "let me guess. New class," she looked at the other VKs, "come on, guys, let's go find our dorms."

They began to walk the wrong way so I stopped them.

"Your dorms are this way guys," I started walking towards the dorms, "follow me."

As I lead them to their dorms, Mal spoke up.

"So...what did the Prissy Pink Princess mean when she said that your royal blood doesn't go back hundreds of years. I mean, you're Belle and Beast's daughter."

"I'm not there biological daughter. They adopted me as a baby," I said, stopping in front of the boys' dorm.

I turned to the VKs, who nodded at the new information.

"Well gentlemen, this is your dorm," I handed them both a key, "if you need anything, Doug's dorm is right across the hall, and if he's not there, Ben's dorm is two doors down. Do you guys have any questions," the boys shook their heads, "okay. You two go get settled, and ladies, follow me."

I lead the girls down two more halls before reaching their dorm.

I handed them their keys, "now, if you girls have any questions, I am the last door at the end of the hall. My door has gold trim, so you can't miss it," Evie smiled, while Mal looked like she want me to leave, "do you two have any questions?"

Mal shook her head, "nope."

I smiled, "okay. I will be by tomorrow morning so I can show you your lockers."

The girls nodded before entering their dorm. I went to my dorm. I sat on my bed, where Dude laid. He tilted his head at me as if he was asking me how it went.

I petted him, "it went well. I can't wait for you to meet them."

He barked and stood up wagging his tail.

I laughed, "no, not today. They're getting settled. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Dude barked again.

I grinned, "Good boy!"


	6. Some People Are SO Cruel!(Author's Note)

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have been through an emotional roller coaster these past two days.**

 **One of our family horses got very ill and had to be put down. We got her from a horse rescue, and since then, she brought nothing but happiness to our lives. So we will miss her until the end of time.**

 **R.I.P Sham Fast**

 **And as we said goodbye to one family member, we said hello to another, but I wish it under better circumstances.**

 **Let me start by saying, some people are so cruel! Someone just dumped a baby chihuahua in our fenced-in yard in the middle of the night. This baby is only 6 to 8 weeks old! Broke my heart because he was so scared. When we tried to hold him, he would whimper. But the good news is, we have adopted him, and he now has a forever home. And his name is Carlos. XD**

 **Sorry for my mini rant, but it just broke my heart too much.**

 **Side note: I will be updating tomorrow, so be on the lookout! :) ~Heza-chan**


	7. VKs' First Day

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I had a lot to do, and unfortunately, that meant I couldn't take Dude on his daily walk.

I looked at him sadly as he brought me his leash, "sorry boy, I can't right now. Chip will be here soon to take you for your walk, and once school is over, we will play," he dropped the leash and barked, wagging his tail. This made me smile, "that's my good boy."

I left my dorm room and walked towards Mal and Evie's room. I knocked on their door then waited. Seconds later, the door swung opened by a cranky-looking Mal.

I smiled at her brightly, "Good morning!"

"What's so good about it," she groaned walking back to her bed.

I laughed silently. Someone's not a morning person. I walked in, waving at Evie, who was doing her make-up. I noticed both girls were very tired.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?"

Both girls jumped up, looking at me with widened eyes. They looked at each other in horror then back at me. Why do they look so scared?

Mal swallowed, "well...we just...um..."

I shook my head, "don't worry. I would have a hard time sleeping too if I was so far away from home." The girls let out a sigh of...relief? "Are you guys alright?"

Mal waved her hand, "yeah, we're fine. We just..."

"Tired," Evie quickly said.

Mal nodded, "yeah, tired."

"Well, we better get going if we're going to be in class on time because we still have to get the guys," I informed them.

Evie stood, "I just have one more thing to put on." She went to her dresser and pulled out a small tiara.

As she put it on, Mal rolled her eyes, "really, E?"

Evie adjusted the tiara, "I'm a princess, and I'm not afraid to show it."

I agreed with her, "and you shouldn't. It's beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Mal snorted, "yeah, too bad it's not real."

I tilted my head, "what do you mean?"

"My mom keeps the real tiaras in a safe at home," Evie explained, "she had these cheap copies made for me to wear in public. But it's alright. She says that one day I'll earn the right to wear the real ones."

I frowned at Evie's words. I thought it was mean of the Evil Queen to say Evie needs to earn the real tiaras, when her birth gave her the right.

Evie noticed my frown so she changed the subject, "hey, can I give you a makeover?"

This caught me off guard, "oh...um...I don't really like make-up. I only really wear it for special occasions and only because mom makes me."

Evie looked down, "oh."

"But..."

She snapped her head up with a grin, "but?"

I smiled, "Ben's Coronation is coming up so..."

"I'll do your make-up," she clapped, jumping up and down, "Yay! I finally get to give someone a makeover. Mal never let's me."

Mal huffed, "don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Oh right, let's go. Don't forget your keys."

We quickly walked out and closed the door. We made our way to the boys' dorm in silence. I wanted to keep talking th o them, but Mal seemed to be very annoyed so I stayed quiet. When we got to the boys' dorm, they were already dressed and standing in the hall.

"Good morning, Jay. Good morning, Carlos," Carlos gave me a small smile while Jay just nodded. I noticed they looked very tired, just like the girls. "Okay, follow me and I'll show you guys your lockers."

The VKs nodded before following me. We walked outside where the lockers were located. Mal mumbled something about sunscreen when the sun hit her skin.

"Here we are," I pointed to the lockers, "the one on the end here is Jay's, next is Evie's, then Mal's and last is Carlos'," I handed them each a piece of paper, "here are the combinations for your lockers. Your schedules and a map of the school will be inside, and if you need anything, mime and Ben's lockers are over there." I pointed to the lockers a little further down.

The four went to their lockers and began to open them.

"Why does my map have writing on it," Jay asked.

The others looked at their maps to find them written on. They looked at me in confusion.

"I wrote on them. Your classes are highlighted, and I drew a path so you won't get lost."

Carlos smiled, "awesome. Thanks."

'He has a nice smile.'

"You're welcome."

I quickly went to put my bag in my locker. Ben was already at his.

"Good morning, Ben."

He smiled at me, "Good morning, Anna. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "yeah. How did you sleep?"

"Like a log," he glanced over my shoulder, "how are they doing?"

I looked over at the VKs, who seemed to be comparing schedules. The classes that Doug put in the requirements for were the only ones they all had together. They still had other classes like chemistry.

"They're doing fine. They're just tried."

"That's understandable. This is a new place for them."

"That's what I said," I looked at my cell for the time, "well I better go get breakfast while I can."

"Looks like Mal and the others thought the same thing," Ben nodded towards the four, who were following their maps to the cafeteria, "I'll see you later, sis."

"Later, bro."

We shared a laugh before going our separate ways. I walked to my normal picnic table. My friends were already there.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Hiya, Anna" Tina, daughter of Tiger Lily, said with a huge grin. We've been friends since the first day of high school. "Come on and eat before Josh eats all the food."

Josh, Little John's son, glared at Tina, "hey, I'm not eating that much," he tipped his forest green hat at me, "Good morning, Princess."

"That's like your fifth plate," Tina argued.

"Fourth."

Tina rolled her eyes, "whatever."

As the two argued, I sat down beside Jane, FG's daughter. She didn't have a lot of friends, and some made fun of her because of her features. "Have they been fighting all morning?"

She nodded timidly, "yeah. They have. Before you showed up, they were arguing about which is better: Sherwood Forest or Neverland. Oh and good morning."

I laughed, "I have lost track of how many time they have had that argument."

"They're at it again," a deep voice asked from behind me. Jane and I turned to see Robert, Robin Hood's son. He was holding a tray of food, shaking his head at the arguing pair. He sat down and place the tray in front of me, "here. I got you breakfast."

I smiled at him, "good morning and thank you, Rob." The tray was full of different varieties of fruit with a cookie on the side. "The cookie's not chocolate chip, is it?"

He shook his head, "peanut butter. Don't worry, I know your allergic to chocolate."

I gave him another smile before digging in.

I was Robert and John's first friend when they transfered here from Sherwood High. They had gotten into trouble and were forced to tranfer. Something about an arrow or two going into the Headmaster's car windows.

"Did you hear what happened last night," Rob asked.

I shook my head.

"The museum was broken into last night." All of our head snapped towards him as he continued, "seems the thieves were after the Fairy Godmother's Wand."

John's jaw dropped, allowing some food to fall out of his mouth, "did they catch who did it?"

"No, but I know who did it," Rob glared across the yard, "it was them."

We looked in the direction of his glare to see the VKs sitting a few tables from ours, eating their breakfast. They must've felt our gaze because they all look at us. I gave them all a wave with a smile. They all gave me a small wave before returning to their food.

"Yeah, they totally did it," John said going back to his meal.

Jane and Tina nodded making me sigh sadly, "come on, guys. It wasn't them. Maybe it was just a malfunction."

"Impossible," Rob kept his glare on the VKs, "the security was built by my father, and who better to keep a thief out than the best thief in the land. There was no malfunction. It was those kids," he turned to me, "they're bad news. You need to stay away from them."

"Come on, Rob. It's only their first day, and you're already accusing them of something bad. Give them a chance."

Rob was going to say something but the bell cut him off.

I stood, "I'll see you guys later. Bye."

They said bye then I made my way to my first class. I knew Rob was just being protective. He hated change. It made his walls go up, but he didn't need to accuse the VKs. They weren't bad, just misunderstood. They're good. I know they are.


	8. New OC Character Descriptions

Name: Tina

Age: 16

Parent: Tiger Lily

Signature style: Red feather braided into hair

Played by: Sara Tomko

* * *

Name: Robert

Age: 17

Parent: Robin Hood

Signature style: Wears only green shirts

Played by: Danny Schware

* * *

Name: Josh

Age: 17

Parent: Little John

Signature style: Wears forest green hat

Played by: Zachary Miko


	9. Tourney

It was finally time for my new favorite part of the school day, helping FG with Remedial Goodness 101. I usually had a free period, so I volunteer to help out. Rob wasn't too thrilled when he found out, but since FG was the teacher, he relaxed a little.

I smiled, looking at my blackboard masterpiece, "how does this look, FG? Welcoming enough?"

FG clapped her hands joyfully, "if this doesn't get their goodness juices flowing, I don't know what will," she handed a piece of paper, "Now will you please put these questions and multiple choice answers on the board? And don't forget the quotes of the day."

I laughed as wrote the words.

 **Question 1- If someone hands you a crying baby, do you:**  
 **-A. Curse it?**  
 **-B. Lock it in a tower?**  
 **-C. Give it a bottle?**  
 **-D. Carve out its heart?**

 **Question 2- You find a vile of poison, do you:**  
 **-A. Put it in the King's wine?**  
 **-B. Paint it on an apple?**  
 **-C. Turn it over to the proper authorities?**

 **Quotes of the Day:**  
 **-Mouths are for smiling, NOT for biting.**  
 **-Sharing is Caring.**

Once I was done, the VKs entered the room. They sat three tables back from the front with the girls on the left side of the isle and the boys on the right.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, "how has your day been so far," they all groaned boredly, "that good, huh?"

Jay smirked slightly, "well it's a lot better now that I get to look at a foxy lady."

FG's head popped up in front of my face, blocking my view of Jay, "Why thank you for the complement, Jay, but I'm a married woman," she smiled sweetly. The others laughed at Jay, who's smirk turn into a sneer of digust. "Well let me start class by saying, hello, dear ones," FG turned to me, "you can stand at the podium."

I nodded, "alrighty."

FG got her pointer stick and walked to the blackboard, "let's begin." She pointed to each word as she read the first question. Once she was done reading the last answer choice, Evie's hand shot up. FG smiled at her, "Evie."

"What was the second one?"

Mal rolled her eyes at her, shaking her head.

FG nodded, "okay, anyone else," she looked at Mal, who seemed to be drawing something, "Mal?"

"C. Give it a bottle," Mal answered without looking up.

"Correct," FG cheered.

Carlos looked at Mal, "how did you know that?"

She shrugged, "just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

Evie gasped, "oh, that makes so much sence."

I snickered as the boys nodded in agreement. Leave it to Mal to be bad while choosing good answers.

FG was about to continue when Jane walked through the door. She squealed, walking faster as she pasted the VKs.

FG put her hands on her knees, "Hello, dear one."

"Hi," Jane handed FG a clipboard as she watched the VKs cautiously, "you need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," FG asked as she signed the paper.

"Mom, no," Jane quickly said, hating the attention from the VKs.

"It's okay," FG pushed Jane towards the VKs as she handed her back the clipboard, "Jane, this is everyone."

"Hi," Jane gulped, "that's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

The VKs' gazes followed Jane as she quickly left, squealing.

"Ahem," the VKs turned back to FG, "let's continue. You find a vile of poison, do you, A. Put it in the King's wine? B. Paint it on an apple," Mal and Evie's shared a laugh at that answer, "or C. Turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Evie, Jay and Carlos' hands shot up. Jay pulled Carlos' hand down.

"Oh...get off," Carlos said, fighting against Jay's grip.

"Jay."

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities," Jay winked at me as he shoved Carlos' hand away.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos pouted.

'Aw, he looks like a wounded puppy.'

"But I said it first," Jay said, talking to Carlos like he was a baby. He, then, pulled Carlos into a headlock, "come here! Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?"

FG tapped her stick against the podium, trying to get the boys' attention, "Boys," they looked up at her, "I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field."

"Oh, no," Carlos shoved Jay off, "that's okay. Whatever that is, we'll...we'll pass."

Much to the boys' annoyance, FG insisted, so here I am leading them to the Tourney Field. We walked up to Coach, who was talking to Ben and Rob.

"Hey, Coach."

Ben and Coach looked at us. Ben smiled, while Rob glared at the boys, who ignored Ben and glared back at Rob.

"Hello, Princess Anna," Coach gave me a slight bow, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well for one, you can stop calling me Princess. Coach, you know I'm just Anna at school," I laughed before pushing Jay and Carlos towards him, "second, I have two new recruits for you."

Coach smiled at them, "so you want to tryout for the team, huh?"

"Had to," Carlos mumbled.

Coach must've not heard him or he pretended that he didnt, "well, why don't you two go get your gear on and meet back here in five minutes."

"I'll show them where the locker room is, Coach," Ben volenteered.

The boys followed Ben to the locker room. When they came back, I noticed, from my spot next to Coach, Jay had on blue like Ben and Rob, while Carlos wore yellow like Chad, Cinderella's son. That meant Jay was on Ben's team, and Carlos was on Chad's team. No offence to my brother's best friend, but he was no leader. He was too arrogant.

"Ben, offence," Coach called out, "Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter," he noticed Carlos was looking around, "Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on! Get out of the kill zone! Come on! Pick it up! Put it on! Two hands!"

Carlos put his helmet on, going over to Ben, who took him to the other side of the field before returning to his position. I couldn't help but chuckled. Carlos was like a lost puppy.

Coach blew his whistle, signaling the players to play. Carlos stayed in his spot, clenching to his shield, while Jay watched Ben play before joining in. He began knocking down everyone in his path, even his own teammates. He ran through the kill zone, doing flips to avoid the 'dragon fire' that Taylor was firing at him. Jay picked up the ball and ran for the goal. Unfortunately, for Carlos, Jay was coming straight for him with no sigh of slowing down. Carlos threw his Tourney stick at him before dropping to the ground, screaming. Jay jumped over Carlos and hit the ball into the goal, but that didn't stop Jay from going after the goalkeeper, who ran away.

Jay threw his stick down, "oh, yeah! Come on, let's go," he took off his helmet and started to do a victory dance, "Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!."

Coach blew his whistle, "You," he pointed at Jay, "get over here." All the players ran up to Coach, but his eyes were only on Jay, "what do you call that," he smiled, "I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book," he patted Jay's shoulder, "welcome to the team, son," Coach looked at Carlos, "you ever thought about band?"

Carlos gave him a dry chuckle, while Jay busted out laughing.

Ben put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, "I'll work with him, Coach."

Coach nodded, still unsure, "alright. Let's run that again."

I smiled, watching the boys practice. We were making progress. The VKs were being accepted.


	10. Carlos Meet Dude

"I can't believe Coach let that guy on the team," Rob growled, complaining for the nth time, "what was he thinking?"

Classes were finally over, so Rob and I decided to hang out at his locker. But all Rob wanted to do was to complain about Jay, and about how quickly Coach accepted him on the Tourney team.

I sighed, "I don't see what the big deal is. Jay is really good, and he can be a great contribution to the team."

"He's out of control," Rob barked, slamming his fist into his, now dented, locker, "just runs in blindly, ramming down everyone, even his own teammates. We don't need a hothead ruining our chances at the championship."

"So this isn't about Jay," I put my hands on my hips, "this is about winning against Sherwood," I shook my head, "can't you just get over what happened?"

"They kicked me out of my own territory," he said slowly like I was a child, "they need to pay. I just hope Coach doesn't let de Vil on the team. We would win, but it would be from the other team dying of laughter."

I slapped his shoulder with the back of my hand, "hey, don't start on Carlos. He's trying. In fact, he's practicing with Ben right now."

Rob snorted, "yeah, right."

I sighed again before looking at my cell for the time, "hey, I need to go. I promised Dude I would play with him until he drops today."

Rob rolled his eyes, "Why do you still have that little rat?"

I chuckled, "you only say that because he doesn't like you."

"He doesn't like anyone, except you and Ben."

"Not true. He just needs to get to know more, and he'll be a friend for life," I started walking away, "see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

I was almost to my dorm when I bumped into Tina.

Tina grinned, "Heya girl. Where are you going?"

"Hey, Tina. I'm going to get Dude, then going to the woods to play."

"Can I come," she asked, jumping up and down, "you know I love the woods. They're not as good as Neverland's, but they'll do.

I nodded, "sure! You're the only one, besides me and Ben, Dude doesn't growl at the entire time."

Tina did a superman pose, "that's because I'm awesome," she sang the last word.

I laughed, "come on, Dude's waiting."

"Alright, I'm going to go change. I suggest you do the same."

I looked down at me dress, "good idea. Dude and I will meet you at the Tourney Field."

"Okay."

I went to my dorm. Dude greeted me at the door, barking and wagging his tail.

I knelt down to pet him, "hey, boy! Are you ready to play," he jumped up and down, "Tina's going to join us, "he stopped and let out a small growl, "oh come on, Dude. You know Tina," I got up to change clothes, "I wonder why you growl at everyone but me and Ben," he stopped growling at the mention of Ben and went back to wagging his tail, making me roll my eyes, "of course."

Once I was ready, I grabbed Dude's collar and leash. I hated using it, but Audrey complained to FG after Dude growled at her, so FG said Dude has to be on a leash while on campus, unless we're in the woods or I'm holding him. I put on Dude's restraints then we left. When we got to the field, Tina was already there. Dude spotted her and growled lowly.

Tina knelt in front of him, and let him sniff the back of her hand, "hey, Dude," once he sniffed her, he stopped growling and wagged his tail, "that's a good boy," she stood, looking at me, "shall we?"

I nodded. Suddenly, I felt a hard tug on the leash. I looked down to see that Dude had pulled his head out of the collar. I was about to pick him up, but he took off towards Ben and Carlos, who were still using the field to practice. I thought Dude was running to Ben, but instead, he went straight for Carlos, who spotted him before running and screaming. Tina and I took off after them as they got closer to the woods.

"Ben, help us get Dude," I yelled as we pasted him.

He ran after us into the woods.

"Carlos," Ben called out.

"Ben! Ben, help me!"

We followed Carlos' voice down a path. We found him up a tree with Dude on the ground, wagging his tail and panting. I would've laughed at the situation, but Carlos looked too terrified for it to be funny.

Carlos looked at us, "guys, help me," he pointed at Dude, "this thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vislcious, rabid pack animal!"

I picked up Dude, "who told you that?"

"My mother," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she's a dog expert. A dog yellerer."

Ben chuckled while Tina snorted. I shook my head at them. Dude looked at Carlos, letting out a slight whimper.

At the whimper, Carlos tried to go further up the tree, "Why are holding him, Anna? He's gonna attack you!"

I tilted my head, "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?"

"Of course not."

Ben petted Dude's head, "Dude, meet Carlos," he looked up at Carlos, "Carlos, this is Dude. He's Anna's dog and the campus mutt."

Carlos' face softened as he loosed his grip on the tree, "he doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal."

I smiled, "that's because he's not. He's a softy."

"Yeah, when he's not growling at everyone," Tina mumbled, making me hit her leg with my foot lightly, hoping Carlos didn't hear her.

I motioned to Dude, "do you want to pet him?"

Carlos slowly got out of the tree, "really?"

I nodded. He cautiously walked up. He went to pet Dude, but Dude jerked his head, trying to sniff Carlos' hand. This made Carlos jump back.

"Don't worry, he just wanted to sniff your hand because you're someone new so he's curious," I grabbed his hand and placed it on Dude's head, "see, nothing to be afraid of."

"Jeez," Carlos smiled at Dude, "you're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Wanna hold him?"

Carlos looked at me wide-eyed, "oh...um..."

"It's okay," I transfered Dude to Carlos, adjusting his arms so Dude was conforable, "there you go," I watched Carlos was still hesitant about Dude, "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island."

Carlos nodded slightly, "yeah, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

We all laughed at his joke.

Ben put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, "good boy," Tina and I facepalmed, "I mean, you're a good runner. You're...You're fast, you know," Carlos thanked him, "listen, me and the girls are gonna give you and Dude some space..."

"Actually," Tina said quickly, "I think Anna should stay. You know, just in case Dude takes off again."

"Or I could just give Carlos Dude's collar and leash," I told her, not really understanding why she wanted me to stay.

"Or you could stay," she said like she was trying to hint at something.

"Could you stay," Carlos asked shyly, "I'm not totally conforable with him yet."

I nodded, "sure."

Tina squealed happily before whispering in my ear, "he wants you to stay. Go get 'em girl."

I was about to ask her what she meant, but she quickly dragged Ben away, leaving me and Carlos alone with Dude. That was weird.

Carlos sat down on a nearby log, petting Dude, who licked his nose, "oh, thank you," he looked up at me, "hey, what did you friend mean when she said "when he's not growling at everyone."

"Caught that, did ya," I sat down beside him, "Usually, Dude is only nice to me and Ben. He's nice to Tina but only sometimes, and only after he sniffs her hand. To tell you the truth, I'm very surprised he has warmed up to you this fast. He must sence something good about you."

Dude barked, making us laugh. He jumped out of Carlos' arms and ran off. He came back with a stick. He placed it at Carlos' feet, wagging his tail. Carlos was confused by Dude's action and looked at me for help.

"Throw it," I pointed towards the woods behind us, "make it go far. He loves the chase."

Carlos and I spent hours playing with Dude and talking. I found out a lot about him. He mainly talked about him and the other VKs' fun times on the Isle, or what they believed to be fun at the time. I wanted to ask about his mother and their relationship, but she seemed to be a touchy subject so I avoided it.

"So did you ever wonder about who your birth parents are?"

I shrugged sadly, "Sometimes. I wonder if I got my hair color from my mom or if it came from my dad? Same with my eye color or if it's a mix of their's," my vision became blurry with tears, "mainly, I wonder why they left me and if they ever think about me."

Carlos put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you sad. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," I sniffed, "it feels better talking about it. I've never talked about it before."

He looked at me, surprised, "ever?"

I shook my head, "you're really easy to talk to, Carlos. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"I feel the same way about you."

I smiled before resting my head on his shoulder, while he tightened his grip on my shoulder in a comforting way. I feel this is a start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

(Little Note: I have updated my cover. :) Heza-chan)


	11. Midnight Ice Cream

**Sorry for the late update. I've had trouble getting this chapter right. I'm still not completely happy about this chapter, but this is the best I could get it. Again sorry for being late and sorry for the suck-y chapter. ~Heza-chan**

* * *

Carlos and I made it back to the dorms before sunset. Carlos was holding Dude so I wouldn't have to put on his restraints.

"Okay, one more question," Carlos said, rocking Dude slightly, "What's the one thing you wish you could try?"

I hummed, "chocolate."

His eyebrows shot up, "you've never tried chocolate. Why not?! It's soooo good! I love it!"

"I could tell when I saw your face covered in it when we first met," I chuckled as his cheeks turned a light pink, "well, let me rephrase. I did try it once, but I don't remember the taste or texture because as soon as I ate it, I couldn't breathe."

"Why?"

"I'm allergic."

"Allergic?"

"It's a condition in which the immune system reacts abnormally to a foreign substance," I explained, "like when I eat chocolate, my throat swells up to the point where I can't breathe, and if I touch it, my skin becomes red and itchy. That's called having an allergic reaction. Reactions differ. Some can clear up with medication, while others can be deadly."

"Oh," he nodded as the information sunk in.

"Wait, didn't you learn that in school?"

He shrugged, "I usually skipped with the others, and when I did go, I didn't pay attention."

"Wow, you rebel," I joked.

He laughed. We got to his dorm then turned to each other.

I smiled, "I had fun."

He grinned, showing off his perfect K-9s, "yeah, me too."

"Well, I'll see you later," I went to grab Dude, but he snuggled further into Carlos' chest. I laughed, "looks like he wants to stay with you."

Carlos bounced Dude in his arms, laughing, "good boy."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at the mutt, "Dude, you little traitor," Dude barked making me and Carlos laugh. I petted him, "be a good boy for Carlos," I then pulled the white-and-black haired boy into a hug. He tensed up at first, but then relaxed before slowly hugging me back. I pulled away, "bye, Carlos."

"See ya."

I gave him one more smile before making my way to my dorm. I almost got to my room, when a familiar voice called out to me from behind.

"Hello, Princess."

I turned to see Jay. I smiled at him, "hello, Jay," I noticed he had on a Tourney Jersey, and there was one in his hand, "I believe congratulations are in order."

He looked down at his jersey then back at me, "oh, thank you," he paused, like he couldn't believe he just showed gratitude. He shook it off then held up the other jersey, "Coach let Carlos on the team too."

I grinned, "really?!"

"Yeah, Ben made a convincing case about how his speed would really help the team. And..," Jay laughed, holding up the jersey so I could see the number on the back, "I don't think Coach would make this number for just anyone."

I busted out laughing. The jersey number was 101.

I calmed down, "Coach does have a dry sence of humor," I gestured to both jerseys, "this is awesome," I gave him a hug. Like Carlos, he tensed then relaxed, but he didn't hug back, so I pulled away. I guess, like gratitude, they don't have hugging on the island. "Well, I need to go. I have lots of homework. Again, congratulations. Bye, Jay."

"Bye," he quickly walked away. It looked like he was heading towards Mal and Evie's dorm.

Once I got to my room, I started doing my homework. After triple checking all of my work, I noticed it was almost midnight. I got up and stretched. Man! Mr. Delay gives out way too much homework.

I got into my pjs, then realized that I never gave Carlos Dude's nightly treats. Despite curfew being eleven, I went to the kitchen. When I entered, I was hit by a mouth-watering aroma.

"Someone's making cookies."

The four bakers jumped and turned to me.

Carlos smiled, "oh. Hey, Anna," he was sitting on one of the metal tables. Beside him was Dude, who was sitting in a mixing bowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to you Dude's treats," Dude barked when I said treats. I giggled, "he loves treats."

I got a few pieces of Dude's homemade doggy treats and put them in a sandwich bag. Dude jumped off the table then started going in circles at my feet. We all laughed. I threw a treat up in the air. Dude stood up on his hind legs, catching the treat in his mouth. The VKs ooed the clapped.

I petted Dude, "good boy," I held up the bag towards the VKs, "want to give him one?

Carlos quickly hopped off the table, "sure."

Mal, Jay and Evie joined Carlos, taking turns giving Dude treats. Sometimes, they get him to do a trick. I smiled watching them. They were smiling and laughing, but most of all, they were having fun.

Once all of the treats disappeared into Dude's belly, the timer on the oven dinged. Mal zoomed to the oven and took out a tray of cookies.

I took a deep breath, "wow, that smells good."

"Yeah," Jay eyed the cookies then looked at me, "You should try one once they have cooled."

I smiled at him, "definitely, but for now, we can have some ice cream."

"Ice cream," the VKs asked as I walked to the freezer.

I looked inside, "yeah. Dude's not the only one who can have a treat," I saw a certain flavor, "hey, Carlos. There's chocolate."

"Don't touch it," he ran up and snatched the ice cream away before I could grab it, "I don't want you to have an allergic reaction."

Mal and Jay tilted their heads, "allergic reaction?"

"In an allergic reaction, the immune system starts fighting substances that are usually harmless as though the substances are trying to attack the body. Rash and trouble breathing are just two of many bad things that can happen during an allergic reaction," Evie explained to them. She looked at me, "so you're allergic to chocolate?"

I was about to answer her, but Carlos beat me to it.

"Yes, she is," he pointed at Jay, "and that means no cookie," he looked at me, "they're double choclate chip."

I pouted, "Aw man. I wanted one. They smell so good."

He pointed at me, "no cookie for you."

I giggled, "you're so silly."

I grabbed a container of vanilla ice cream and set it on the table. As I got out some spoons, I could've swore I heard Mal and Jay mumble something about me and the cookies. Man, they really wanted me to have a cookie. That's sweet of them.

Mal, Evie and I shared the vanilla while Carlos and Jay shared the chocolate. We ate and talked for a good hour and a half. I helped the four clean the kitchen before heading to my room. Carlos offered to walk with me, but I said no because I didn't want him to get caught on the girls' side of the dorms after curfew. As soon as I got in bed, I snuggled under my covers and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
